


Look, It's (Not) a Spaceship!

by sugarby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Tooru's exhausted from complaining but can still, apparently, talk about Ushijima like it's a sport, "He just comes in and suddenly," he puts on his best Ushijima impression with a deeper, stoic tone, "'The light reflecting off your lens makes it hard to see but it's a plane. It's wings are here.'" He screams in to his hands and it's a shrill he gets a weird look for.Hajime shrugs, "I could've told you it wasn't a UFO.""You could've. Way before I took out my camera."





	Look, It's (Not) a Spaceship!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my previous haikyuu shorts collection that I've now scrapped. I like this one enough to post as a standalone, so I've spruced and added to it. It’s nice to revisit fandoms when the feelings come back ❤ 
> 
> _*Title is a Toy Story reference._

"It's not the end of the world."

"It so is."

"It's not."

"It totally is!" Tooru's groan is long, like the longevity of it determines that he's right and not just irrational and bitter. Whenever irritated, his whines and protests are like an insatiable child's, and even his own parents weren't truly experts in dealing with him then.

Hajime sort of is, with the advantage of being his childhood friend since they were in elementary school, and his boyfriend now that they're freshmen in college.  They weren't sure where they'd end up after high school but they were certain they'd prefer not to be kept apart. It was a mutual, decision, but Tooru's used to caging Hajime in anyway, reluctant to share him, always prepared to beg for attention.

"Give it a rest already. It's not the end, alright?!"

"It's alright for you, you're a non-believer!"

"Damn right I am." While the potential of otherworldly life is very slim to Hajime, the few 'sightings' of flying objects covered in newspapers and online articles too blurred to clearly identify, his boyfriend, ironically, happens to be a massive supporter. They're in his bedroom, several years on from when they first met, and it's still covered in a blue theme of scattering stars and planets; of the vast, cold dark unknown where, in Tooru's eyes, there's every chance for anything to be bright. "Doesn't change things though."

"How?! How do you know that?!"

Hajime doesn't but he knows Tooru all too well, "You're overreacting, as usual."

"Would love it if you could be a bit more supportive."

"Would love for you to shut up too but, you know."

"Rude!"

Hajime sighs. He doesn't know what else he can say before he resorts to putting his boyfriend in a headlock. "Look, you're gonna get over it eventually. So someone proves that you didn't see a UFO—"

"Not just someone. _Ushiwaka_." Tooru corrects, very much still bitter about it all because, of any of the familiar faces they could've met in college, by the hands of some twisted fate, it has to be his nemesis Ushijima Wakatoshi. The name only has to be whispered, the tall athlete only has to pass by for Tooru to be irritated. They've never got on since they met in high school. It's all Ushijima's fault if you ask Tooru. _'I'm very likeable.'_ is what he'll say to defend his case that it's one-hundred percent Ushijima that's the problem.

Hajime, personally, doesn't mind him. Tooru's fairly sensitive and Ushjima just has this way about him. He's too literal and he's unbelievably stubborn; it's hard to get his approval or change his mind about most things. So when Tooru called for a small audience (and got an actual crowd) and waved around the picture he snapped last night of what he thought was a UFO, Ushijima wasn't intentionally coming across as a dick by proving it was actually a plane. He was being factual to prevent the spread of a misunderstanding.

> _Ushijima then kindly offered, "I can lend you my telescope if you wish to continue your search. It's the latest model, I got it as a graduation present."_
> 
> _Tooru heard condescension (because Ushijima isn't the sort to believe in the paranormal) and boasting (because mentioning it happens to be the latest, most expensive model was irrelevant, but it really wasn't). Ushijima presumed the quality of it mattered if one wanted the best results). He replied irrationally, "Stuff your fancy equipment!"_
> 
> _And Ushjima just blinked, not offended because this is just how Tooru was with him for some reason, "Oh. Suit yourself then."_

"So what?" Hajime asks, "C'mon, it's Ushijima. Who gives a shit? I know you don't like him and it's just our luck we all go to the same college—"

"It's a _conspiracy! Against me_!"

"You're paranoid."  
  
"What, so it's a  _coincidence_?!"  
  
"Or maybe he's had this secret crush on you for a long time."

Tooru looks appalled at first, like maybe Hajime's off his head, but then he starts to slowly nod, coming to find it plausible, "You know...I couldn't blame him if he did have a thing for me. I hope he doesn't but it'd totally make sense."

Hajime snorts but he hopes that isn't the case as well because then he'd have a reason to dislike him. Tooru lays beside him and they stay together like that for a little while. They've been in his bedroom for the past hour, where a mostly one-sided discussion on what his next move should be hasn't yet ended. His hand sub-consciously sweeps behind to smooth over his bed-sheets—navy, with the little green aliens from Toy Story repeating in pattern all over; Hajime thinks it's one of the cutest things, that his boyfriend's inner child-self is present in his late teens.

Tooru's exhausted from complaining but can still, apparently, talk about Ushijima like it's a sport, "He just comes in and suddenly," he puts on his best Ushijima impression with a deeper, stoic tone, "'The light reflecting off your lens makes it hard to see but it's a plane. It's wings are here.'" He screams in to his hands and it's a shrill he gets a weird look for.

Hajime shrugs, "I could've told you it wasn't a UFO."

"You _could've_. Way before I took out my camera."  
  
"But I didn't know it was a _plane_ ."  
  
"Whether it's a plane or a small, hooded child riding a bicycle over the moon, if it's not a UFO then tell me and I won't take the shot! I looked like a fool! _Everyone_ laughed at me!"

"Listen, I told you to to forget the alien crap—" Hajime's insensitive decision to put 'alien' and 'crap' in the same sentence has Tooru scandalised. "—and come to the movies with me. Or whatever."  
  
"Or _whatever_." Tooru dry-laughs, " _Very_ romantic."

"I try."

"You weren't going to let me pick a sci-fi."

"Because I wanted your mind _off_ that stuff."

"It'll never be _off_  'that stuff', thank you."

"Great. Next time we're having sex—" Hajime, of course, is joking.

But Tooru, of course, takes it further. "Yep! It'll be E.T. I'm picturing over your _lying face_!" he declares in his boyfriend's face too ridiculously to be taken any other way.  "What am I going to do tomorrow?! I used to be cool! I was somebody! And now, now it's like I'm, I'm—"

"Just like everyone else?"

"Iwa-chan, there are just some things you just shouldn't say."

"That's why I kept my mouth shut last night about the UFO being a plane."

" _Except_ _that_." Tooru's eyes lower skeptically, "I thought you said you didn't know what it was?"

" _I said_ I knew it wasn't a _UFO_ , idiot."

"Don't call your _one and only_ boyfriend an idiot, Hajime."

"Stop acting like one then." Hajime shoves him so he falls sideways off his bed.

Tooru cries from his carpeted floor, "Assault!" before he climbs back on and kneels over Hajime with a determined expression, "One day, aliens will want to take us to their ship but I'll be like 'oh, sorry, Iwa-chan doesn't believe in you guys so don't waste your time'. And they'll say 'okay, just you then'. Then they'll wanna take me away and I'll let them! Maybe they'll be really hot, too, and I'll marry one of them!"

"Okay, calm down."  
  
"And you'll miss me!"  
  
"Yeah, everyday."  
  
Tooru's gapes, not expecting the casual honesty. "...Well you've taken the fun out of it now, Iwa-chan. And to think you actually said something kind of romantic."  
  
"Told you, I try." Hajime crosses his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow and closes his eyes.  
  
Tooru huffs and lays beside him, stares up at the glow in the dark stars that have been stuck to his ceiling since middle school. He doesn't know how to deal with looking bad since it's such a rare occurrence. And so, inexperienced with genuine apologies, he folds his arms and pouts, "...I wouldn't really leave you for an alien."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"No matter how hot they are, or even if they have more abs than you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Or a bigger dick."

Hajime laughs and, with his eyes still closed, imagines how amused Tooru probably looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another 'otp randomly talk' fic from me. Hope it's been a nice read! ❤ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
